Still Daydreaming?
by KingNala
Summary: Sequel to Daydreamer
1. Chapter 1

A year later

"MAMAMAMAMA!" Charley screamed, climbing on top of John. John groaned and opened his eyes. Over the past year, John and Randy had gotten very far in their careers. John wrote for the town newspaper and even had a column on a few popular magazines. Randy was a successful Physical Therapist, he travelled all over the US to provide therapy for the top football players. Randy really didn't want John working, but John had convinced him that he needed a job to keep him busy, if having two babies didn't keep him busy enough. Jett Roman Orton was born seven and a half months after the wedding and they had also decided to give Charley Randy's last name instead of it being hyphenated.

"Please don't wake up your baby brother, Skyy." Randy growled, rolling over and looking at Charley. She nodded and smiled.

"Dada..." Randy smiled and took Charley, laying her on his chest. "What's on the agenda for today?" He asked, trying to get their daughter to go back to sleep. John shrugged.

"Day off. Shopping. Gym." Randy laughed at his husband, who was still half sleep. "You?" He asked, opening one eye and looking at Randy. Randy looked at his phone.

"I have to go in today and take a look at this new player, apparently he's coming back from a major surgery and I need to check it out." John nodded and sat up.

"We should get up now." He said sleepily. Just as he was about to speak again, Jett started crying. John smiled and got out of bed. "Can you wake her up and give her a bath while I take care of Jett?" Randy nodded and got up while John got up and walked into Jett's room. His nursery was white gold and black, the color of Randy's favorite football team. It was a gorgeous nursery really. Randy and JoMo really did good with decorating. John smiled and walked over to Jett's crib. "Hi baby boy!" Jett giggled and reached for his mommy. Jett looked just like Randy, stormy eyes, cute little smirk, dark, almost black hair, and oh did he have a lot of it, he had Johns dimples though. Jett squeaked when he was picked up and kissed all over his face. John sighed and changed Jett, getting ready to give him a bath. "Stinky baby.." John said laughing. Twenty minutes later, John had Jett bathed and dressed in a 'my daddy's better than yours' onesie with matching blue booties. "

Downstairs?" Randy asked, walking past the nursery. John nodded, carrying Jett downstairs.

"What time do you have to go?" John asked, putting Jett in his rocker and going to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"I have to be there by 9." Randy said, letting Charley waddle around the house. They had learned the art of baby proofing the house the moment she started crawling.

"It's 7 Ran, shouldn't you be getting ready?" John asked, starting on the omelettes. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you get back down here." Randy sighed and nodded, going upstairs. Sometimes he wished he could spend more time with his family. He missed out on a lot with all the traveling he did, but that's how they were able to move into a bigger house and get better cars and afford so many things for the kids. John missed Randy but didn't voice it, he didn't want Randy thinking he was being selfish. He knew Randy would be happy to know that John quit his job though. It was starting to be too much, he had to be home for his children, he definitely didn't want to get a nanny because he wanted the children to be raised by him and Randy. John still had issues and didn't really trust others around his babies. As promised, by the time Randy came down dressed and Randy, breakfast was plated and ready on the table. "You...are too good to me baby." Randy said smiling and kissing John softly. John smiled and sat down next to him and started eating.

"Remember when we had that discussion about my job?" John asked softly, avoiding eye contact. Randy nodded and slowed down eating but the food was so good he couldn't slow down eating that much. "I quit." Randy's eyes went wide and he almost choked on his food.

"Babe you-"

"I wanted to... I was so tired all the time and..I needed to spend more time with our babies." John said, smiling at Jett who was staring at his sister waddle around. Randy smiled and kissed Johns cheek.

"Thank you baby. I know I'm not around much and I wish I was b-" John cut Randy off with a kiss.

"It's okay baby. Your job is your job. Maybe I can bring you lunch today, your parents are coming over to watch the babies later." John said smiling. He hadn't been to Randy's job since he was about 5 months pregnant, he was a balloon then. Randy smiled, that was exactly what he needed, work was kind of stressful around football season.

"That would be perfect baby." Randy said, he looked at the clock and sighed, "I gotta go baby. When are you gonna be there?" He said getting up and rinsing off his plate, putting it in the dish washer. "

It's gonna be a surprise." John said, finishing his food and getting up, following Randy to the door. "Just be ready for a really romantic, relaxing lunch." Randy smiled, John was too good to him. He nodded and bent down, kissing John hard, pulling away when Charley pulled at his pants leg. John laughed and picked her up.

"Dada go?" She asked, grabbing johns face. Randy laughed and kissed Charley's forehead.

"Yes, dada go. I'll be back at 4." Randy said, holding up four fingers. Charley nodded and waved at her daddy as he walked to his all black 2014 Land Rover HSE. John smiled and closed the door, locking it. Everything was so perfect that he doubted how long it would be perfect, but he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Nothing bad was bound to happen soon, right?

* * *

A/N: It would be really nice if I had a co-writer. Any taker? You have to be good though, on the level of Cenarko1986.


	2. Chapter 2

As Randy drove to work, he couldn't help but think of John's decision to quit work. He knew it was becoming a lot for John to handle work and the babies. When they had discussed it in the past, as much as Randy thought that less work would help the household, he didn't want to make John feel obligated to quit his job. But John felt differently, so he quit because he wanted to be there for him and his babies. Randy wanted to thank John for the sacrifice he just made and was thinking about taking him out for a nice dinner date tonight. With his parents babysitting the kids, a proper dinner date could do the couple good. Randy considered buying him a nice gift as a thank you too.  
Randy entered his office and immediately smiled a bit at the view out of the window. As a therapist, he had wanted an office which provides a positive environment to work in. The window overlooked the city and was letting in warm sunshine in the morning. Placing his case on the side, he fired up his laptop and started looking at the file of the new player coming in. A guy named Seth Rollins. A recent college graduate wanting to make it to the big league this year. He was coming in to just have a general checkup before the football season kicked in. Records showed he had shifted from Atlanta to Missouri this year itself.

Eve, Randy's assistant, rang him to tell him that Seth was already here and she was sending him in. A very well groomed college boy entered the room, with quite a dashing smile, Randy had to admit.  
"Hello, I am Randy Orton. Hunter referred me to you, I think?"

"Yeah, Randy. But he told me you were a therapist, not the hot and handsome male model I am seeing right now!"  
Randy was taken aback at the direct flirting by the young boy. He cleared his throat and decided to just get to work. Be professional and not indulge the boy in some fantasies.

"Let's try to keep it professional Seth, I am your therapist for the season and I think we should get to work. Please tell me about your schedule, workout and diet."

Seth proceeded to sit and in detail answer the questions the therapist asked. He had developed a crush on the guy the moment he had entered the room. Randy was sex on legs and he couldn't help but want him. He kept flashing his dashing smile between answers and actually stuck to being polite and nice. The man would probably just refuse to be his therapist if he came on too strong.  
They kept discussing the workout and training, before Randy asked him to actually lie on the training table and show him some stretches that would help tone his body. Randy's hands were on his chest and ass, and he couldn't help get turned on by their closeness. Maybe it was Randy's expertise or maybe it was just his hormones, but Seth was finding it hard to concentrate with Randy around.  
By the end of the session, Seth was actually quite flustered and nothing like the confident young man that had entered the room.  
Though Randy knew the young man had tried hitting on him initially, he had hoped that Seth got that he was neither available nor interested. Randy looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was already 2 PM. That's late for lunch. He was slightly confused as to why John had not come in yet. Picking his phone, he called the love of his life. The phone rang twice before John picked up.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm running late, I'll be at your office in like fifteen. Driving now, see you soon. Bye."

Randy didn't even get a word in, before John cut the call off. He was slightly worried on why John was late, but he would know that in fifteen minutes. He started thumbing one of his fitness magazines, before John got in.  
John strolled in with lunch. Randy got up and kissed his husband. While John started unpacking the lunch, he explained that he was late because he met Phil. Phil had called in wanting to meet John for some advice and John had got late because of that.

"Is Phil fine? What was the matter?" Randy asked, still not too sure about his husband being close friends with the ex that tried to ruin their relationship.

"Some home thing. But yeah, he is okay. Should be."John said, smiling at Randy. "What's up with you? How was the new player?"

"Umm, okay. He's here for the season. Just had basic training of sorts today."  
They both sat on the couch and side table and had lunch and made small talk. They discussed taking a family vacation post the football season. Randy told John to be ready for a dinner date for tonight. John was so happy, he felt like his sacrifice was worth it, if it meant more time for him and Randy and the babies.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to co-writer bluestar711 for writing this chapter :)


End file.
